


Not a Dream

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [37]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: They say it's Bendii. Not that he cares about the information.Emotional control is overrated, he knows today. Information is too.
Series: bridge2sickbay [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 4





	Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

They say it's Bendii.

Not that he cares about the information. Emotional control is overrated, he knows today.

Information is too.

Years, dates, names, places… it's all one river through time and space, layered, bent and twisted.

And with every step he makes, with every face he sees, there are the memories, the past of another life, the future of another death. Dark-blue like the Earth night, red-hot like Vulcan's sky at midday, the quiet of space, the songs of whales.

He smiles as it all comes together.

They say it's from the Bendii that his memories overtake his reality, but really, what do they even know about his existence? They are so small, so short-sighted – just one life, one death, one universe.

He's been dead, he's returned. He's crossed the threshold between universes.

He wouldn't be surprised if he lived forever.

Somewhere in his life, something magical had happened, and he had been bestowed with a fate beyond that of mere mortals.

They say it's Bendii and he's becoming delusional.

He says he just starts to understand it all.


End file.
